Chapter 2 - Present
by pichu7
Summary: The story continues...
1. Chapter 1

The room hadn't changed very much from the last time I saw it. However, something had been added and it nearly made me want to cry. Notebooks, there were literally piles and piles of notebooks. They were placed neatly on the floor for those that couldn't all fit on the desk.

"What is all this?"

I looked to Ian hoping to find some explanation.

"While you were gone, Mel told me how you liked to draw. Ever since then every time I had to leave I always made sure to bring back a notebook for you. Take a look at this."

I didn't know if I could take much more. Ian took a small wooden box out from under the bed.

"Those notebooks aren't going to be much if you don't have something to draw with."

He opened the box and Wanda's heart almost stopped beating. There were so many colors. Ian had done all this for me. There was no stopping it now. The tears flowed down so fast so intensely they were beginning to blind me. Is this what happened when two people are in love? Did this ache ever go away? And yet, I didn't want it to go away, I thought as I sunk to the floor. I heard Ian place the box on the floor and he began to hold me so tight.

We had been here once before. I was telling Ian that I was leaving him and he was trying to keep me from leaving. It was as if his arms tried to create a barrier between us and the rest of the world. However, this was a different kind of ache. Ian was closer than ever before, but not enough. I had never felt such selfishness, but I wanted more of him just like I knew he wanted more of me.

Ian kissed my forehead, my eyes, and then my lips. I missed the taste of him. I didn't know how much until I realize my arms were around his neck and his were around my waist. We pulled away, but another second had even past before I felt the presence of his tantalizing lips once again.

"Good or bad?"

As if he needed to ask.

"Bad."

Ian looked puzzled for a moment.

"Maybe you should try again?"

He reached towards me, but I pulled away.

"Not here."

It was so selfish of me. I wanted more of him.

"Then where?"

I use my eyes as a compass. As much as I thought I was ready for the journey I was about to embark on. I hadn't the courage to say it out loud. I directed Ian to the corner of the room where the bed was placed. Ian looked back at me as if he could sense my fear; I could sense his.

"Are you sure?"

No, I wasn't sure about anything. I wasn't sure the others would be more excepting of me even though I no longer resided in Melanie. I wasn't sure more Seekers wouldn't try and infringe on our home. I wasn't sure that there could ever be a place where the two of us could be accepted. I wasn't sure of anything, except that I had found it. I had found the one thing I never knew I wanted and could never be without again.

"No, but I know I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

The room hadn't changed very much from the last time I saw it. However, something had been added and it nearly made me want to cry. Notebooks, there were literally piles and piles of notebooks. They were placed neatly on the floor for those that couldn't all fit on the desk.

"What is all this?"

I looked to Ian hoping to find some explanation.

"While you were gone, Mel told me how you liked to draw. Ever since then every time I had to leave I always made sure to bring back a notebook for you. Take a look at this."

I didn't know if I could take much more. Ian took a small wooden box out from under the bed.

"Those notebooks aren't going to be much if you don't have something to draw with."

He opened the box and Wanda's heart almost stopped beating. There were so many colors. Ian had done all this for me. There was no stopping it now. The tears flowed down so fast so intensely they were beginning to blind me. Is this what happened when two people are in love? Did this ache ever go away? And yet, I didn't want it to go away, I thought as I sunk to the floor. I heard Ian place the box on the floor and he began to hold me so tight.

We had been here once before. I was telling Ian that I was leaving him and he was trying to keep me from leaving. It was as if his arms tried to create a barrier between us and the rest of the world. However, this was a different kind of ache. Ian was closer than ever before, but not enough. I had never felt such selfishness, but I wanted more of him just like I knew he wanted more of me.

Ian kissed my forehead, my eyes, and then my lips. I missed the taste of him. I didn't know how much until I realize my arms were around his neck and his were around my waist. We pulled away, but another second had even past before I felt the presence of his tantalizing lips once again.

"Good or bad?"

As if he needed to ask.

"Bad."

Ian looked puzzled for a moment.

"Maybe you should try again?"

He reached towards me, but I pulled away.

"Not here."

It was so selfish of me. I wanted more of him.

"Then where?"

I use my eyes as a compass. As much as I thought I was ready for the journey I was about to embark on. I hadn't the courage to say it out loud. I directed Ian to the corner of the room where the bed was placed. Ian looked back at me as if he could sense my fear; I could sense his.

"Are you sure?"

No, I wasn't sure about anything. I wasn't sure the others would be more excepting of me even though I no longer resided in Melanie. I wasn't sure more Seekers wouldn't try and infringe on our home. I wasn't sure that there could ever be a place where the two of us could be accepted. I wasn't sure of anything, except that I had found it. I had found the one thing I never knew I wanted and could never be without again.

"No, but I know I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you scared?" Ian said.

It felt as if we had sat on the bed for hours just staring at each other. As if we were each waiting for the other to make some sort of move. I knew Ian wanted to, but he never would because he didn't want to rush me in case I wasn't as ready as I thought. I wasn't sure why I hadn't done anything. I knew I wanted to be with him in this way now that I could. So what was stopping me?

What was I going to do at this point—lie?

"Yes, but I want this."

Before I knew it, I had begun to unbutton Ian's shirt. They seemed to fall apart more easily than the last. Ian took over and removed the rest of his clothing as I did the same. Soon all that was left was each of our bare skin and us losing ourselves in each other's eyes. I regained the sensations that his kisses had brought to my lips and now were coursing throughout my entire self.

Just as my heart was beginning to feel like it would burst outright, Ian pulled away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

I knew what Ian was worried about, but I also knew that he was genuinely concerned about me. This was a new experience for the both of us.

"The only voice I hear is you and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither."

Ian proceeded to continue kissing me along with a much more intense act I was also unfamiliar experiencing first hand. I was glad Ian was there because I needed to hold him more than ever. I was not prepared for the pain, and yet, the pleasure that we were enduring together.

It continued like that for I don't know how long, but I do know afterwards we saw each other in a whole new way.


	4. Chapter 4

The days were slowly, but surely taking their original form. There was work to be done and people continued to do it. Only now it was as if there was a different feeling in the air. Sure some still stared when they saw me coming. Though not as many and not for very long. It was also not the same look of fear, but a strange mix of confusion and contentment. Not unlike the looks Ian gave me not so long ago. Poor Ian, back then he must not have known whether he should have finished the job or tried to get to know me. I smiled thinking how happy I was that he chose the latter.

"What are you smiling about?" I had almost forgotten that Melanie was standing above me as we took our respective breaks.

"Oh, nothing." I tried not to reveal anything, but it was pointless, especially with Mel.

"Nope, I'm not buyin' it. Remember Wanda, in addition to being one of, if not, the worst liars I have ever met you've got a body of your own now. Which I'm afraid my dear comes with shall we say not so subtle indicators that you're thinking about someone special, i.e. those rose red cheeks that are beginning to form.

"What?" I covered my cheeks in case what Melanie spoke about my cheeks was the truth, but I was sure she was right about one thing there was something special on my mind: Ian. I could not keep my mind off what had transpired between us the last few nights, mornings, and, if we could get away long enough, in the late afternoons. And yet still I wanted more. Seeing as her instincts were right Mel took this opportunity to show-off her usual subtly with sensitive matters.

"So have you guys gone all the way yet?"

I nearly choked on my water when she said that, not that it was untrue, but I assumed that matters such as that were meant to be of a private nature.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Wanda. I let you in on me and Jared when you were in my head. I think that earns me a hint or two."

Knowing that she was not going to let this go I gave her a report that we would both be left satisfied with.

"Whatever has progress between Ian and I is private, but things have transgressed quite nicely." We each smiled symbolizing that was the end of that discussion.

"Well here is a chance for it to get even nicer." Mel pointed out that Ian was coming this way and he looked thirsty.

"Hey." I offered him some of my water just like he had.

"Hi, thanks."

"Working hard?"

"Always." I didn't dare kiss him. It was not that people didn't know about us, but rather I preferred not to put us on display. Ian respected and understood my reasoning for it.

"Mel."

"Ian. You're doing some good work out there. Speaking of which, I better get back to it. Bye Ian, bye Wanda. See you guys later."

"Bye Mel," I waited until she left to continue to talk to him, "It looks like you two are getting along." I was so grateful for that. Naturally, given the circumstances things had been somewhat awkward between the four of us. However, we all, in silence, agreed that moving on would be the best course of action rather than dwelling on the past.

"So I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well do you think-" I was cut short.

"Ian." It was Kyle. I could see that Ian's happy attitude had shifted to tense and defensive. Not only had circumstances been different with Melanie and Jared, but with Kyle as well. For the most part there were no indicators that Kyle wished me any harm since the incident; not that Ian would take the chance of leaving me alone with him to find out.

"What?" There was a coldness that came over Ian whenever Kyle was in the same room or even in our general direction. I still tried to convince Ian each day that I felt Kyle meant no harm to me anymore. However, Ian still wasn't willing to take that chance as shown when he proceeded to step between him and myself.

"Jeb told me he needs you to get down to Tunnel Eight. All the lights went down and he needs a couple extra hands." He caught a glimpse of me over Ian's shoulder. I had to admit even I felt a little uneasy.

"Hi Wanda." Ian was not happy that he was talking to me, but I was surprised he used my name. It wasn't just "it" anymore even with him.

"Hi Kyle."

"You don't talk to her, you understand?" I recognized that look in Ian's eyes from before. I pulled Ian's arm to ease him back, but he resisted. I had to change the situation somehow and fast. I managed to get through the space that was left between the two of them.

"Hey, I still have something I have to ask you." His breath was shallow and his eyes were still focused on Kyle, but they soon returned to that state of gentleness when he saw me.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could go out to see the canyon today after you were done with your work, but I suppose that's now out of the question." At this point I didn't really care whether we went outside or not just as long as I got Ian away from Kyle.

"I don't know it depends on how long the lights take and I still have my work here to finish. We can always go tomorrow."

Calmness brushed over his face. I thought, "Finally," my Ian was coming back to the surface.

"I could take you," Kyle said. There was, what I thought, a long pause. After that no words were said, no sounds were made, and I thought it was lucky that I was standing between the two of them.

"Thank you Kyle. I'd like that." I had never seen Ian in such a state of rage and now it was directed at both of us.


End file.
